Pop Star Girls Z!
by iba2001
Summary: What happens when PPGZ starts their adult life after 13 years. In the year 2021, a new group of heros will be born to save New Townsville Tokyo from new threats. Watch out, because here comes Pop Star Girls Z!
1. Chapter1:The Birth of the Red PSG!

**Iba2001:Hi guys this is my fourth story that I get to do.**

**Hannah: Who are the characters, Iba2001?**

**Iba2001: There's Siabella, Hana, Malaya, Ren, Berri, and a lot of villains.**

**Hannah: Sketch owns all characters except Ken, Kuriko, and Peach.**

**Hannah and Iba2001: Now lets begin!**

**Chapter 1: The Birth of the Red Pop Star Girl**

As Siabella woke up from sleeping she felt like something was going to happen today.

**At Professor Ken's Lab**

"Good morning Ren."

"Good morning Professor."

"Please Ren, call me dad."

"Do you know when mom is going to get up?"

"Kuriko! Time to wake up you're going to be late for work!"

"AAAAHHHHHHH! Why didn't you wake me up Ken!"

"I tried to but you wouldn't wake up!"

"Oh man! My boss is going to be angry when he finds out i'm late for work again!"

"Here's your lunch, pencil box, and briefcase, mom."

"Thanks sweetie."

Then Kuriko kissed Ren and Ken on the cheek and went off to work at the anime studio.

"Ren, are you ready to try and make an old chemical recipe?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Please start calling me Dad, Ren."

"So what do we do first, Professor?"

"Dad, Ren, Dad! Anyway, I have a gift for you, its a robo-dog. Her name is Berri."

As Ken handed his son Berri.**(Just like Peach, except her ears are pink, wearing a blue suit, and has a heart collar. Everything else is the same)**

"Woof! Woof!"

Then Berri licked Ren's cheek repeatedly.

"And this is her dad, Peach. My dad gave me Peach when I was around your age."

"That's amazing Professor!"

"Dad. Now first we take Chemical X and we're supposed to add a food. But I can't remember what."

"Hey Professor do you want a Nikuman?"

"Sure, Ren."

Then Berri whined and was sniffing the nikumans.

"Berri, what do you want to do with a nikuman?"

Then Ren gave Berri a small nikuman then she was standing on two legs and balancing the nikuman on her head, then she slipped and the nikuman fell into the Chemical X.

"Oh, now I remember, it was a nikuman."

Then the black Chemical X turned rainbow-coloured and that meant it had turned into Chemical Z. However, the Mayor called.

"Ken! Ken!"

"What's wrong Mayor?"

"Call the Powerpuff Girls, Right Now! The Icebergs have appeared again!

"NO! Looks like we-! Ren? Ren, What are you doing!"

"Locking on target!"

"Ren, NNNNOOOOOOO!"

Then just in seconds, Ren had fired Chemical Z towards the icebergs and black and white lights flew up towards the sky.

"Oh no!"

"Professor I saved the town!"

"No, Ren you didn't save the town."

"What did I do?"

"You've unleashed a new evil on New TownsVille Tokyo. I hope the good guys come soon."

Then two white lights came towards Ken and Ren before the lights could hit them, Berri and Peach got in front of the lights and became infused with the white lights.

"Burp! Wow, That was interesting, huh Dad."

"Burp! Yep it sure was Berri."

"You two said a mouthful. Wait a minute! Berri you can talk!"

"I can talk? Hey I can talk. Now you can understand me Ren! YAY!"

"It's been a while, Peach."

"It sure has."

"What do you mean it's been a while Professor?"

"You see Ren, you've made the same mistake I made when I was 8, just like you."

"Now I hope our new heros will come soon."

**At Sakura Manga & Anime Store**

"Good morning, Siabella!"

"Good morning, Aisha."

"What kind of manga news do you want?"

"Please tell me that _Usagi__ No Neko, Nīna sentō meido, Gūzō o ofu ni odoru, _and _Minku suisei no aidoru_**(Not real books and/or Anime) **are here right now."

"It sure is, here you go. That'll be 1350 yen **(About 13.50 $ in American dollars)** please."

"As Siabella handed Aisha the money. When she went outside of the shop, she saw a two little girls trying to play with Yo-Yos. Then a white light was heading for the two girls. Siabella Ran towards the girls covering them then a bight, red light started to appear from the white light after it touched Siabella.

**Siabella's transformation**

"Super Sachi!" shouted Siabella.

Then instead of her normal clothes, She was wearing Blossom's outfit in a deep red instead of pink. On her left leg was a small radio and walkie-talkie. She jumped like she was on a sugar rush. Then red and white high-tops, black fingerless gloves, red earrings, a white belt with colorful buttons, and a red bow appeared then she posed with her right hand on her hip, her left hand hanging on the side, and her left leg over her right leg standing strong and tall.

**End of transformation**

"What the Heck! How did I transform!?"

**End of Chapter**

**Iba2001:Well that was exciting, huh?**

**Siabella: NO, it was not! Please review so I can find out what happened to me please (T_T)**


	2. Chapter2:The Birth of the Blue PSG!

**Iba2001:Hi Guys, I own Siabella, Hana, Malaya, Ren, Berri, Aisha, and Miko. I don't own Ken, Peach, or Kuriko.**

**Hannah: I can't wait for the next Pop Star Girl!**

**Siabella: Wait A minute! There's another like me? Hallelujah!**

**Iba2001: Shall we begin?**

**Chapter 2: The Birth of the Blue Pop Star Girl!**

**Last Time in Pop Star Girls Z, We're in the year 2021 and Ken's son, Ren had gotten his own dog named Berri who dropped a nikuman into Chemical X and turned it in to Chemical Z. Then when the iceburgs appered again, Ren used Chemical Z to get rid of the iceberg. However he unleashed another set of Black and White lights into the sky. Two white lights hit Berri and Peach, so now Peach can finally talk after 13 years. When Siabella went to get her anime and manga she protected two girls from the white light and became Super Sachi.**

"What the Heck! How did I transform?"

"OMG! Siabella, how did you cosplay so quickly? It's amazing!"

Then a few people were taking pictures with their cell phones. Couldn't take being embarrassed anymore, Siabella grabbed her bags and ran super fast just like a cheetah all the way to the park.

**At Mimi's Boutique**

"Oh wow! Look at this dress!"

"Hello Hana."

"Hi Miko."

"How's Mimi? Is her Asthma any better?"

"No, she's getting worse. They say that if the operation is successful, then she'll never get it again in the future and it won't be passed on for the next generations."

"I hope she gets better."

Then while making her choices, she chose a golden brooch, a poison ring, a mood ring, a princess necklace, heart clip-on earrings, a charm bracelet, and a blue evening gown.

"That I'll be 100,000 yen**(About 1,000 American dollars) **please."

"Here's 100,000 yen,"

As Hana walked out of the boutique, she saw a girl and a boy trying to blow bubbles towards each other.

"Wow! When I was a little girl, I used to always blow bubbles."

Then a white light was about to hit the little boy and girl, Hana covered the children.

**Hana's transformation**

"Happy Hanayo!" shouted Hana.

Hana was now in Bubble's outfit in a light, sky blue color, instead of a deep blue, or her regular clothes. She jumped with her fists hanging down and her legs behind her back. Then she now had blue and black boots, black fingerless gloves, blue earrings, a white belt with colorful buttons around her waist, and a blue barrette was pinned to the side of her bangs. Her hair instead of in a braid, was now into two pony tails with blue scrunchies. Then she posed with her hands in front of her knees while, sitting down.

**End of transformation**

"Oh my gosh! This is the cutest outfit of all time!"

**End of Chapter**

**Hannah: She reminds me of a person I know really well.**

**Iba2001: You do know she is based off of you, right?**

**Hannah: Oh!**

**Siabella: Lets get of here Hana.**

**Hana: Sure! Let's leave this crazy place!**

**Iba2001: Wait you can't leave! I created you!**

**Hannah: Please review so we can get Siabella and Hana back on set!**


	3. Chapter3:The Birth of the Yellow PSG!

**Iba2001: Here's chapter 3 of PSGZ!**

**Hannah: What's PSGZ?**

**Iba2001: It's the abbervation for Pop Star Girls Z! I really would like it if everybody would call it PSGZ in their reviews.**

**Siabella: Can we start our adventure now!**

**Iba2001: Not yet! We're waiting for her.**

**Siabella: Who's her?**

**Iba2001:Her?**

**(IBA2001 POINTING TO HANNAH)**

**Siabella: No. Her!**

**Iba2001: Her or her?**

**(IBA2001 POINTS AT HANNAH AGAIN, THEN HANA)**

**Siabella: For pete's sake! I MEAN THE NEW GIRL!**

**Iba2001: Oh, you mean Malaya.**

**Siabella: Who's Malaya?**

**Iba2001: On to the chapter!**

**Hannah: Iba2001 doesn't own Siabella, Hana, Malaya, Ren, Berri, Aisha, and Miko. She doesn't own Ken, Peach, or Kuriko.**

**Siabella: Don't ignore me!**

**Chapter 4: The Birth of the Yellow Pop Star Girl**

**Last time on Pop Star Girls Z, we're in the year 2021 and Ken's son, Ren had gotten his own dog named Berri who dropped a nikuman into Chemical X and turned it into Chemical Z. Then, when the iceburgs appered again, Ren used Chemical Z to get rid of the iceberg. However, he unleashed another set of Black and White lights to the sky. Two white lights hit Berri and Peach, so now Peach can talk after 13 years. When Siabella went to get her anime and manga, she protected two girls from a white light and became Super Sachi. Also, when Hana saved a boy and a girl from another white light she became Happy Hanayo.**

"Oh my gosh! This is the cutest outfit of all time!"

"Hana! You must let us know where did you get that outfit!"

As swarms of crowds tried to ask her where did she get that outfit. Couldn't stand being swarmed, Hana grabbed her bags and jumped really high going towards the park.

**At Tomo's Apartments, Room 314**

"Ugggghhhhh! I'm sooooooo bored, ma!"

"Well sweetie, how about you try on the clothes that I got for you? And maybe try and figure out what are you going to with your hair and make-up for tomorrow."

"Ma! You know that I an't girly like you want me to be!"

"Well I know you like this tomboy stuff, but girls around your age think about that stuff."

"I'm going to get some candy. Later Ma!

"Don't forget to pick up the chocolate cake on your way back home!"

"I won't!"

As a girl with light brown hair wearing a baseball cap on her head walked down her apartment and went inside a rainbow-colored shop.

**At Grandma Candi's Candies**

"Hi Grandma. How's business?"

"Business is excellent Malaya."

"Here's the cake your mother ordered. Also, here is your favorite, Meiji."

"Thanks, Grandma. See you at dinner!"

While exiting her grandmother's shop, as she was walking down towards her apartment she saw a little boy playing with a miniature construction set, when a white light was about to hit him, Malaya jumped and covered him.

**Malaya's transformation**

"Mighty Mani!" shouted Malaya as she was taking of her hat.

Malaya was in Buttercup's outfit instead of her regular clothes. But instead of green it was yellow. She jumped while spinning, and now had yellow and black stripped socks, yellow walkie-talkie around her left leg appered, her regular hair style was two small pigtails in the back held with small bows and her bangs grew down to her shoulders and two giant beads held it straight on her sides, black fingerless-gloves and yellow sneakers.

**End of Transformation**

"GAAAAHHHHHH! I'm in a skirt! I've hadn't worn one when I was in kindergarten!"

**End of chapter**

**Iba2001: I bring bad news guys.**

**Hannah: What is it iba2001?**

**Iba2001: I'm going back to jail**

**Hannah: No way! What crime did you do?**

**Iba2001: I didn't do any crimes! By jail, I mean school today.**

**Siabella: Oh! Thank goodness. I thought we'd never see you again.**

**Iba2001: You won't see me doing my stories a lot because of homework and school time. I'll try to do my story updates at least once a week.**

**Hana: You mean we won't see you for weeks! AAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**Malaya: Please review so I don't have to wear this skirt anymore!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Girls Formation

**Iba2001: Finally! The Girls have been formed!**

**Siabella: What are you even talking about?**

**Hana: What do you mean formed?**

**Malaya: I an't joining if I have to wear a skirt!**

**Hannah: Looks like the girls are thinking of quiting.**

**Iba2001: You will do it.**

**(IBA2001 HAS A BLACK AURA SURROUNDING HER BODY AND THE GIRLS EXCEPT HANNAH ARE SCARED TO DEATH)**

**Hana: Please don't hurt us!**

**Malaya: For the first time ever, i'm really scared now!**

**Siabella: Don't worry! I'll take care of this!**

**(SIABELLA NOW HAS A BLACK AURA COMING FROM HER BODY)**

**Hannah: This looks like it's an aura off! Lets see who has the most darkest aura of them all!**

**(SIABELLA HAS A BLACK AURA SURROUNDING HER BODY AND IT GOES 4 FEET FROM HER)**

**Iba2001: Demon mode, ACTIVATE!**

**(IBA2001 TURNS INTO A 50 FEET DEMON AND HER AURA COVERS THE WHOLE STUDIOS****)**

**Yami: What in the world!?**

**Gou: How is this possible!?**

**Yugi: This doesn't look good!**

**Star: You can say that again!**

**Hannah: Stop this! You're scaring everybody!**

**(THEN, THE AURA FROM IBA2001 STOPS AND THE AUTHOR RETURNS TO HER NORMAL SELF)**

**Iba2001: Looks like I win. Shall we begin?**

**Chapter 4: The Girl's Formation**

**Last time on Pop Star Girls Z, we're in the year 2021 and Ken's son, Ren had gotten his own dog named Berri who dropped a nikuman into Chemical X and turned it into Chemical Z. Then, when the iceburgs appered again , Ren used Chemical Z to get rid of the iceburg. However, he unleashed another set of Black and White lights to the sky. Two white lights hit Berri and Peach , so now Peach can talk after 13 years. When Siabella went to get her anime and manga, she protected two girls from a white light and became Super Sachi. Hana saved a boy and a girl from another white light and became Happy Hanayo. Now, Malaya saved a little boy and transformed into into Mighty Mani.**

"Gaaaahhhhhh! I'm in a skirt! I've haven't worn one when I was in kindergarden," shouted Malaya.

"Gee,lady. You look verwy pweety," said the little boy.

"AAAHHH! I'm out of here!"

As Malaya ran out with the cake and the candy, she ran towards the park hoping nobody sees her.

**At Clover Park**

"Finally! I got away from those otakus. At least I still got my anime and manga. You know, I think that I want to know what happened to me, but I just don't know," thought Siabella.

"I'm glad I out from all those people. To think, that these clothes got on me when I got hit my that light. At least I was able to get my clothes," thought Hana.

"I can't believe i'm in a skirt! I know my mom wants what's best for me, but seriously! This has gone to far," thought Malaya.

Then as all the girls looked up, they saw each other, shocked and surprised all three girls walked up towards each other. The breeze blew through all their hairs, and it was nothing more then silence. Not a peep came from ether of the girls. It was so quiet you could hear a needle drop. Then, a van that looked like a giant dog came through the park and skidded to a stop. Then Ken, Ren, Peach, Berri, and Mayor Mayor came out of the van with three beds with straps.

"Get them," shouted Ken.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH," screamed Siabella.

As Siabella screamed, it let out a sonic scream that was so loud and powerful, it tipped the van upside down. However, Mayor Mayor grabbed Malaya and Hana placed them in the beds, and Ken strapped them.

"Hey! Give me back those girls! I don't know what you want with them, but if you want me, you better beat me," shouted Siabella.

Then Ren grabbed a gun that shoots nets and fires one on Siabella, but it misses.

"Hang on you two! I'll get you out of there," shouted Siabella again.

Then a red top popped out from her belt and the jumped into her hands as she shouted," Tarento toppu!"

"Wait a minute! I don't know how to work with tops," thought Siabella.

Then she shouted, "Strawberry Milkshake Attack!"

A big, red aura came from the top; it splits into two and one of them circles Ren and the other one circles Mayor Mayor. Then, Siabella ran up towards the girls and says, "Are you two okay?"

"I'm fine but, can you get me and this yellow girl out of here please," asked Hana.

"Just let me out! I have to deliver a cake for my mom," shouted Malaya

"Alright, alright. Shessh," said Siabella.

Then as Siabella was about to unstrap Malaya and Hana, Ren said,"Don't! I know what has happened to you and my dad can fix you!"

"Are you sure," questioned Siabella.

"Yes! I am, why else would you be the PowerPuff Girls Z's second version? My dad created the first PowerPuff Girls Z back in 2008, I bet he could help you. All you have to do is help me and my dad with a few tests."

"Just what kinds of test?"

"Like you do for the doctors, but no shots."

"I guess you're right. I do want to find out what happened to me. Alright you got yourself a deal."

"NNNNNOOOOOOO," shouted Hana and Malaya.

**At the Professor's house**

Siabella, Hana, and Malaya were sitting down watching Ren and Ken trying to figure out what happened to them. Then, Berri and Peach entered the room.

"Hello, my name is Berri. This is my dad, Peach. It's nice to meet you, rafu."

"OMG! This puppy is so cute! She totally goes with my outfit," shouted Hana.

"Choking, rafu!"

"Oops, sorry."

"Excuse me girls, my name is Ken Utonium. You see, my son accidently did the same thing I did about thirteen years ago."

"Wait a minute! You mean when the PowerPuff Girls existed," shouted Siabella.

"How do you know about them?"

"My mom showed me old videos about them, she was reporter back before I was born."

"Well, that explains this. Anyway, you girls are now PowerPuff Girls Z V.2"

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen, no offense but that kinda sounds lame. How about Pop Star Girls Z?"

"What's wrong with my idea? Well, whatever. Just call whatever you want to be called. Now this is a ray that will turn you back to normal, okay. This might tickle a little."

As Ken pointed the ray on the girls, glows of white surrounded their bodies and there, now standing were three teenagers.

"Looks like I still have the belt and that thing around my leg," said Siabella.

As Siabella looking to make sure she was normal without any side effects.

"My body feels a little tingly."

Then, a cat appeared and jumped in the laboratory.

"Hi little kitty? What's your name," questioned Siabella.

"My name is Sprinkles and I'm trying to keep warm," answerd the kitten.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Siabella.

"What's wrong," asked Ren.

"The kitten talked!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am! I just talked to me!"

"I wonder?"

"I'm kinda thirsty," said Hana.

Then Hana's body started to tingle as well. Then a glass floated up in the air, went to the fridge, filled it self up with water, and floated to Hana's hand.

"Woah! Did I do that," shouted Hana.

"It looks like you girls have some side affects from the white light," said Ren.

Then Malaya's body started to tingle as well. Malaya's hair started to grow very long, it almost filled up the room.

"Seriously! Not another girly thing," shouted Malaya.

"Now, you three girls will be protecting this city with your lives. However, you must never tell anyone about Chemical Z or that you are pop star girls Z, ok," asked Ken.

"You've got professor," shouted the newly-formed girls.

**End of Chapter**

**Iba2001: The time I now! Now! Meet the lovely science legends, Pop Star Girls Z!**

**Hana: I'm glad we're all together now.**

**Siabella: Me two!**

**Malaya: Guess i'm in.**

**Iba2001: Please review!**


End file.
